Dark Harry
by sheepstamper
Summary: Harry James Potter removed Voldemort from the Wizarding World, only now he's about to become what everybody feared. One Shot


**Dark Harry.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Bowels of Azkaban**

He walked down the damp, dark corridors of Azkaban, the smell permeating everything from the clothes on his back to the walls dripping that were dripping with slime. This was not a place you would want to spend, even in your worst nightmares.

The dementors that approached were casually waved away with a flick of his hand, impacting into the walls of the corridors, even their lifeless forms crumpling to the floor, all consciousness knocked out of them, if they were conscious in the first place.

He continued to walk down to the lowest sections, no natural light was ever seen this deep underground and this was were the most violent prisoners were kept, murders, rapists, deatheaters.

His aura could be felt even before he could be seen. The prisoners, those that were mad from the Dementor effects and those that could still function only having been in Azkaban for a few weeks, cringed into the furthest reaches of their cells, as far away as possible from the approaching man.

Stopping outside one of the cells, he turned his eyes to the prisoner, "Lucius Malfoy?"

Lucius Malfoy looked at the man, he was dressed in black from head to toe, a hood pulled up over his head, only the green of his eyes could be seen with any clarity.

Lucius Malfoy had only been in Azkaban for a few weeks, ever since Voldemort had been obliterated by Harry Potter. Lucius's red rimmed eyes rose and met the green eyes of the man outside his cell.

With a small nod of his head, he acknowledged his name.

"I just thought that I would let you know who your executioner is Lucius, before you think that you will escape this place with a small warning form the Ministry", he growled.

The man pulled his hood away from his face and there in front of Malfoy's cell was Harry Potter.

Harry didn't wait for a response from the man, all he wanted him to know who he was and this could clearly be seen in the eyes of Malfoy, as Lucius's eyebrows rose nearly to his hair line.

"Potter!" was the only response that Harry received, but Harry cut him off before he had the chance to rant.

"As you will probably understand and you don't know how much it pains me, the Ministry will probably release you and the other deatheaters over the coming weeks." Harry paused as he looked at the form of Lucius Malfoy, a smile gracing his lips, "You see, I can't allow that to happen, I can't allow you and the other deatheaters to go free after all you have done. We both know that the Ministry is corrupt and that your contributions have already lined the Minister's pockets. With the loss of many of the more moderate members of the Wizengamot, you and your little band of murders will claim that you were under the imperious curse and be allowed to go on your merry way"

Harry smiled at his last statement.

"But not this time Lucius, not is time," he said quietly, "I intend to remove your chance of ever having a life again" Harry's smile could at that moment nearly be classed as a sneer, "No Lucius not this time"

Harry stood back from the bars on the cell and raised his wand, "You see Lucius," he said in a light airy voice. "I can't have you running around again, you caused so much trouble in the past, you can not change and therefore the only thing left for me to do is make sure that you don't cause any trouble for future generations of witches or wizards" Harry smiled, "or me", he added as if an after thought.

Harry continued to smile, "You see what I propose to do is remove your mind and more importantly your magic. Your body will still function and your motor functions will continue but you will be locked forever in a state of limbo, aware of your surroundings, aware of who you once were but without the ability to think or act again and worst of all you will have no magic – you will be less then a squib"

And with that Harry raised his wand and cast the spell at one Lucius Malfoy, "Oh, by the way, your brother deatheaters will be facing the same fate as you."

Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world cast his spell, "_Aboleo Mens_"

Harry watched as the spell tore straight toward Malfoy in the cell. The spell hit him in the centre of his chest and left Lucius screaming on the floor, beads of sweat dripping out of every pore in his body. Harry could see the spells effects running through his body as the sickly orange spell ran its course.

Lucius Malfoy's face soon went blank as his eyes continued to stare at the cells bars, There was no sign of life within him, the only signs were the raising and lowering of his chest as he continued to draw breath.

Harry turned and went along to the next cell holding the other deatheaters, "One down, many more to go", was his only statement as he moved towards the next cell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Azkaban Surface.**

It was a scene of desolation, dementors lay against walls and on the ground, motionless. The guards of Azkaban were lying either face down or slumped in their seats. Anyone looking at the entrance to the darkest prison in the wizarding world, would have thought that a whirlwind had gone through the prison. No one moved and everything seemed dead.

When the Ministry personnel arrived they couldn't believe their eyes, even in the dark days of Voldemort, this had never occurred. Even he couldn't breach the walls of the prison, even at the height of his power, but someone or something had done exactly that. What ever it was had walked into the prison as if taking a Sunday stroll. There were no signs of any struggle, no signs of spells being cast, only bodies littering the ground all around.

The Ministry Aurors immediately went and revived the guards, leaving the dementors to their own devices, could dementors be revived?

"What on earth happened here?" asked the lead Auror, to the prison guard that he had just revived

"A ma…man came to the entrance and demanded that we let him in" said the guard, winching as he rose to his feet.

"When we didn't allow him entrance, he basically opened the gates by magic, you could feel it in the air," he paused for breath. "It normally takes twelve men to open those gates so that the dementors can't get out, there are wards on the gates that even Egyptian curse breakers can't break singularly, the magic on them is colossal, but he opened them with a flick of his hand"

The man shuddered, finally sitting down on a vacant bench, he could hear the other guards being revived and explaining the same story to the Ministry Aurors.

"He then just blew the dementors away as if they were paper and entered the inner prison, where we keep the more dangerous prisoners", the guard paused in his speech, then added "deatheaters for one"

The Ministry Auror looked towards the entrance to the inner prison area and could see more guards lying on the floor. The doors blasted open.

"Right!, I need at least five of you to accompany me down to the lower reaches of the prison to see what has gone on" he shouted at his men.

Five Aurors moved to flank the lead Auror and as one they moved into the dark doorway leading to the lower levels of the prison.

What they encountered was nothing like they thought, there wasn't a single prisoner dead, there wasn't even a single prisoner missing. The Aurors cast various spells at the prisoners and they all came back as positive of life.

"This doesn't make sense" one of the Aurors said, as they arrived at the last cell, "A man breaks into Azkaban, knocks cold all the dementors – if that was ever possible, subdues all of the guards and the prisoners are as they were – no one is missing and no one is dead!"

"There is something not right here, although for the life of Merlin, I can't think what," the lead Auror said.

"Riley" shouted the lead Auror, "Go get a healer. I want one here in the next fifteen minutes or you'll be acting as an Azkaban guard for the next year!"

As it turned out, the healer, literally dragged form St. Mungos, arrived in plenty of time and after casting various spells at the prisoners came to the only conclusion that he could. The prisoners that were deatheaters were no more than walking shells of their former selves, they were alive in a sense but there was little to no brain activity within the living shell that could once be called a body, the more fact was that they didn't have any magic left in their bodies at all.

"There're all less than squibs," said the healer, astounded, "They don't have any magic in them at all"

The healer turned to the lead Auror, "This shouldn't be possible, even if they were attacked by the dementors and have been kissed there would be a signature of their magic, but my results show that these people never had any magic in the first place"

The healer paused, what he was actually saying was an impossibility, it should not have been possible to remove someone's magic, that's why wizards were locked away in Azkaban, where their magic could be contained.

"Are you certain?" the Auror asked, his eyes widening at the implications of what the healer was telling him.

"Yes, positive. There hasn't been a spell invented that could remove a persons magic, but apparently this is now not true, however I have no idea who or what could have done this", the healer said

"So everyone of the deatheaters that are here in Azkaban have had their magic removed and are now less than squibs, but none of the other prisoners have been effected?" the Auror stated, "Is this what you are implying?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying – this should not be possible. Who could have done such a thing?" the healer asked, only now realising the implications of what he was saying. There was someone out there that could remove a persons magic. This was potentially worse than having You-Know-Who running around.

"You will report nothing of this until I have discussed this with the Minister for Magic," the Auror said as he looked at the healer, "Do you understand, this can not get out, it would cause mass panic"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Ministry.**

The Ministry offices were in uproar, there had been an attack on Azkaban. This had never happened before, even at the height of Voldemort's campaign. The Aurors had been dispatched and had not yet returned and the ministry people were beginning to feel uneasy about the whole situation.

Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge sat behind his opulent desk at the ministry, he was currently reviewing his contributions from a number of pureblood families, most of which would go towards his re-election campaign, his wining and dining of important and influential friends and family. He had managed over the years to quietly subvert a number of laws and regulations which benefited him and other members of his contributors quite nicely. Not that many members of his ministry were aware of this fact.

Life was going quite well for the Minister, since Harry Potter had removed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from the wizarding world. The parties had only just started coming to an end and life for the magical world was slowly returning to normal.

Diagon Alley was busier than it had ever been and people were more free with their cash and their support for the Ministry since Voldemort's removal from society. The only thorn in his side was the where abouts of one Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the man who destroyed Voldemort, the saviour of the wizarding world.

Harry Potter had disappeared after the battle from St. Mungos Hospital and had not been seen for the past few weeks. It was kept quiet because the Minister did not want to alert the public to this little revelation,. Their saviour was missing.

It was during his review of his latest contributions from the Malfoys, Greengrass's, Nott's and other pureblood families that Cornelius Fudge was aware of the noise from the outer office.

"Weatherby! What in the name of Merlin is going on?" he shouted as he exited his office entering into the outer office.

"Minister, there are rumours that Azkaban has been attacked" Percy said to the flustered looking Minister.

"Rumours, rumours!, we don't deal in rumours. Who could have attacked Azkaban?". Not waiting for any real answer he blustered, "Get me the Aurors!" he said as he returned to his office, slamming the door.

Percy, the ever diligent secretary went and flooed the Auror offices and requested that a member of their department inform him and the Minister of the occurrence at Azkaban as they needed to prevent this from spiraling out of control. If the rumours were true.

As soon as he had delivered his message to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he returned to his desk and waited for the Aurors to show up. It shouldn't be to long before that happened, they all knew that the Minister was an important person and would not want to be kept waiting

A few minutes later Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE entered the outer offices and addressed Percy.

"Will you inform the Minister that I am here to see him about the situation on Azkaban"

Percy rose and knocked on the Ministers door and entered, after a few seconds he returned.

"The Minister will see you now, Madam Bones", he said in a very pompous voice. "I will show you the way"

"I think that I know the way to the Ministers office by now, Mr. Weasley" she said as she entered Ministers office, not pausing to see the look of outrage on Percy's face at having been dismissed as a minor irritation rather than the ministers personal secretary.

Once in the office Amelia sat down and looked at the Minister.

"Minister we have a small problem on Azkaban at the moment," she started to say only to be cut off by the voice of the Minister.

"What do you mean a small problem?"

"It appears that earlier today Azkaban was attacked, someone or something entered the prison and stunned all of the guards,….."

Before she could finish, again she was interrupted by the Minister,

"What do you mean Azkaban was attacked?"

Amelia Bones was not the sort of person that you interrupted twice.

"Minister! If you would kindly let me finish then I believe that your questions or at least some of them will be answered!" she said looking directly at Cornelius Fudge.

"As I was saying, Azkaban was attacked earlier today and someone or something entered the prison stunned the guards, knocked unconscious the Dementors and entered the lower sections of the prison." She could see the shock starting to register in the Ministers eyes.

"Once our Aurors were on the scene they discovered that one man had entered the prison, entered the lower sections of the prison and well,…." She looked down at her hands and then looked up, "For want of a better description…… made the imprisoned deatheaters all squibs."

"What?!"

"Yes, Minister, who ever broke into Azkaban located all of the deatheaters and some how turned them into squibs. They have no magic and according to the healer that was brought in to assess them, they never had any magic in the first place, they might very well have been muggles"

Cornelius Fudge could not believe what he was hearing, Azkaban had been attacked and most of his pureblood contributors were now less than squibs. They couldn't even see magical items and there was no way that they could function in the wizarding world.

"Minister, we will have to release a statement to the public, something like this has never happened before and it will certainly panic the public if we don't inform them of what has occurred" Amelia said after observing the Minister for a time.

"Who could have done something like this?" Fudge said, confusion was starting to set in and Fudge was not prepared for this to happen to so many of his supporters, "What of the other prisoners?"

"They were not affected, they were not aware that this was occurring. According to reports the ones that are mad couldn't know anything and the ones that have not been in there too long were so scared that they tried to stay at the back of the cells as far away as possible form this person"

"Minister, all in all a total of forty two prisoners were affected, all of them marked deatheaters, all of them associated with You-Know-Who" Amelia said.

"You don't think that there could be another Dark Lord out there trying to take the vacant place that You-Know-Who left – do you?," Fudge asked, looking at Amelia.

"Not that I am aware of, but nothing like this has occurred before and we have no reports of this occurring anywhere else", Amelia stated

After a little while and the conversation around the attack at Azkaban, Cornelius Fudge called for Percy and they started to make out a statement that would appear in the Daily Prophet the following day.

The only question that Cornelius asked once Percy had returned to the outer office concerned, one Harry Potter.

"Amelia, have you had any chance yet of locating Harry Potter?" Fudge asked.

"No, I have kept it quiet from all but my most trusted Aurors, however they have failed to turn up anything about as to his whereabouts"

"Nothing……nothing at all?" Fudge queried

"No Minister, we have not been able to find anything and I don't believe that Albus Dumbledore has either," she replied.

Leaving the Ministers office, she knew that Dumbledore didn't know where Harry was as she kept him informed of the Ministry's progress and because of he involvement with the Order she knew that they hadn't located him either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Few Days Later……**

In Diagon Alley the tension could be felt in the very air. Rumours were running rife about the break in at Azkaban, although no one knew for sure what had happened at the prison and this only caused the rumours to spiral out of all control. There were numerous rumours floating about the Alley from the prisoners rioting, the dementors defecting and even to the return of You-Know-Who.

The Ministry still had not released a statement about the break in and tensions were running high within the Ministry itself.

Amelia Bones walked down the corridor, like a woman processed, heading towards the Ministers office. Encountering Percy Weasley in the outer office, she didn't even glance in his direction as she push open the Ministers door and entered.

"Minister, the people are starting to panic, I thought that you would be releasing that statement about the break in at Azkaban," she hissed at Fudge.

Her Aurors were being hard pressed to keep the general wizarding population under control. Although Voldemort had been defeated weeks ago, the rumours that he was back was causing the population to panic and her Aurors were already stretched trying to locate the person who broke into Azkaban. They didn't have any clues at the moment but that was not stopping them from integrating the guards that were on duty at the time. This and the current rumours about wizards being turned into squibs was the main cause of the panic.

"Madam Bones, I would thank you for not barging in here in future," Fudge said through gritted teeth. "With regard to the statement it will be released tomorrow in the early edition of the Prophet"

"Minister, I think that just putting a statement in the Prophet would now be a little to late. We have now received reports that some of the supporters of You-Know-Who have been attacked in their own homes." Amelia said, she could see the Ministers eyes widen but carried on regardless, "The Notts and the Greengrass's have been attacked and a couple of the members of the Wizengamot have also been attacked. Minister we have no idea who is carrying out these attacks"

At that moment Percy Weasley entered the office, "Minister, Minister, have you seen the latest edition of the Prophet, the front page is about the attacks at Azkaban", he said breathlessly putting the paper down on the desk so that both the Minister and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could see the headlines.

Their eyes scanned over the headlines,

_**The Daily Prophet – Special Edition.**_

_**Azkaban Attacked!**_

_With the demise of You-Know-Who, we thought that our world and more importantly our way of life was secured. – This could not be further from the truth._

_Last week a man broke into Azkaban and cursed the in-turned marked deatheaters into squibs. We know this is true because one of the healers at St.Mungo's informed the Prophet of this occurrence. When we asked at the Ministry there were no reports forth coming and the Head of the DMLE had no comment.._

_Is our world under the threat of another Dark Lord, is this the work of an individual working alone. What has happened at Azkaban, why haven't we been informed of this situation. _

_Minister we demand to know what the Ministry is going to do about this situation!_

The article continued on about the occurrences at Azkaban and then followed up with a small article about Harry Potter.

After reading the headlines and the associated articles, both the Minister and the Head of the DMLE sat down, this could be a potential problem, not to mention how this could affect Cornelius's re-election campaign.

"Amelia, you mentioned that others have been attacked, do you know nothing?" spat Fudge, "What have you and your department been doing?"

"Minister, there is nothing to indicate that anyone entered the homes and only the individuals that had something to do with You-Know-Who, or rumoured to have been in league with him have been affected. They have all become squibs or less", she said.

The tension within the office could have been cut with a knife, the Head of the DMLE didn't have a clue who was carrying out these attacks and the Minister was losing his financial supporters quicker than a Albus Dumbledore could cast spells.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hogwarts.**

The meeting of the order of the Phoenix was in full swing. Hogwarts was once again host to this auspicious meeting, although all was not well because of a number of things. Harry Potter was missing and no one could locate him. There was a wizard roaming the country-side attacking purebloods or supporters of Voldemort and neither Dumbledore nor Moody couldn't gain entry into Grimmauld Place. This had disappeared after the final battle.

"I call this meeting to order!" announced Dumbledore, looking around at the faces of the people within the expanded Headmasters office.

Once everybody had settled down and had taken their seats, Dumbledore started the meeting.

"Well, I would like to thank everyone for coming to what was going to be our last meeting," he paused in his speech, "Although from various reports this will not be the last time we all gather together".

"We have a number of things that require our immediate attention. Our main priority is that of Harry and where he is and the fact that we can not gain entry into Grimmauld Place"

"I don't like it Albus," interrupted Moody, "I can see the place but I can not get in. The wards that surround Grimmauld Place seem to be impossible to break. I have asked Bill Weasley to try and break through the wards but to date he has had no luck – I don't like it!" Moody said, his eyes constantly scanning the crowd within the office. Every time someone moved, he twitched.

"It seems impossible that someone could have altered the wards so much that we can not gain entry, Alastor" said Dumbledore.

"Humph!, don't tell me that. I have tried everything that I know and Bill has tried most of his curse breaking skills but to no avail. What about our records? They are in Grimmauld Place – I just don't like it" Moody continued.

"Well we can only guess what is going on inside, perhaps the previous enchantments have taken over since Sirius Black passed away" Dumbledore informed no one in particular, "whilst we deal with that little problem, has anyone heard from Harry since he absconded from St. Mungo's?"

"Why do you think that he ran away Albus?" asked Tonks,

"I have no idea," Dumbledore said, his head slightly down and shaking from left to right, "He was recovering from various curses that Madam Pomfrey couldn't treat here at Hogwarts and there was a full contingent of Aurors near to his room on duty at the time he disappeared"

"Did he leave a note or anything Professor?" asked Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron Weasley and his immediate family, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Molly and Arthur. Percy was conveniently absent, still not having made up with his family.

"No there was no note or message. The staff at the hospital said that he was getting better and his reliance upon the potions was easing off", Dumbledore stated. "There were no visible signs off his battle with Voldemort that the healing potions hadn't managed to take care of", he paused looking at the people in the office and then continued, "Although they did say that he continued to have a restless sleep"

"Has no one seen or heard from him since he woke at St. Mungo's then Albus?" Molly Weasley asked.

"No Molly, it appears that when Harry disappeared the wards at Grimmauld Place altered and therefore I can only assume that Harry is at headquarters. Although why he won't let us in is still a mystery," Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, "I have no idea how he managed to change the wards as they were tied into me at the time and I felt no interruption from them changing – it is most intriguing and worrying"

"What are we to do then?" Ron asked, looking abashed at having spoken out during the meeting.

"Well, Mr Weasley, we can only hope that Harry is okay at Grimmauld Place and that Alastor and Bill can break through the wards" Dumbledore said, "However, we may have a new problem concerning the attacks on the supporters or so-called supporters of Voldemort, Kingsley do you have any more information as yet?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at the headmaster and spoke, his voice was quiet for someone so large, "No Professor, the attacks continue but we have no idea who is carrying them out, they leave no trace or calling card……. there is nothing"

"You will keep us informed if there is a change, I hope that this is not someone trying to assume the mantle of Voldemort, trying to fill the vacuum that was created by his death," Dumbledore said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**St. Mungo's – a few Weeks Earlier**

Harry sat in his single room, staring at the walls. He had just managed to defeat the single most powerful dark wizard in recent history and here he was stuck in bed with a full team of Aurors sitting outside his door. They weren't there to keep the press away, they were there to ensure that he didn't go anywhere, after all he had just killed Voldemort and Minister Fudge had insisted that he could be in danger from reprisal attacks from rouge deatheaters.

The healers would come in every few hours and make him take the potions that would get his health back and keep his scaring to a minimum.

After his confrontation with Voldemort, he had been in a coma for four days and everyone thought that he might not make it through those four days. The rest of the wizarding world had celebrated the removal of the Dark Lord, once it had been reported in the Daily Prophet but Harry had missed it. He had missed it when he was one and he had missed it again.

He remembered the battle in Little Hangleton, after another false vision, sent by Voldemort, Harry had gone back to the birth place of Voldemort.

Harry had received some training from Moody, Tonks and Shacklebolt and could hold them at bay for a few minutes but not for any length of time. His abilities did not stretch that far yet and his spell knowledge was rather lacking. Although upon receiving his '_vision_' where Ginny Weasley was being held in the graveyard, where he himself was once held, Harry knew that he had to act. He couldn't leave her to the fate that awaited her at the hands of Voldemort and his deatheaters.

He had apparated to the cemetery and soon found to his horror that once again he had just walked into a trap, although he expected this to be a ruse he was at least prepared enough to apparate to the outskirts of the cemetery. The fight had started almost immediately he arrived with curses being flung in his direction from the moment he materialised, it was only his instincts that allowed him to move out of the way of most of them, only to hear Voldemort taunting him about his parents, Sirius and others. It was Voldemort himself who stopped his deatheaters from attacking any further because he himself wanted the pleasure of removing his named nemesis from this mortal plane.

Trying to apparate out of anti-apparation wards was not the most comfortable thing to do as Harry soon found out, as he found himself violently reminded as he felt his magic rebel against the wards.

The fight with Voldemort would have been shorter if it had not been for the over zealous deatheaters who saw that their quarry was not only about to die from their masters own hand, they would also take a part of this destruction of the Boy-Who-Lived. As they cast their own spells, against their master wishes, three spells connected and the pain Harry felt would put the _Cruciatus _in the same category as a tickling charm cast by a first year.

They broke what was his magical core and transported him to a realm where death would have been welcome. Dumbledore was right, there were things that were worse than death and these spells proved just that.

The effects of the spells were unexpected to say the least, the spells currently being cast no longer had any effect and Harry some how managed a shield spell that saved him from a number of the more dangerous ones being cast. Voldemort was not pleased with his followers and taking his eyes away from Harry for a moment cast a slew of _Curios_ at his own followers. This in effect gave Harry the time to think up a plan that involved him running away as fast as possible and he quickly ran behind one of the monuments in the cemetery.

Gasping for breath, Harry could feel the effects of the combined spells and his power seemed to jump. As he looked around the stone effigy of an angel, he could see a number of incoming spells and with an unconscious thought, directed them away towards a number of the deatheaters causing them to topple over.

Still feeling light headed from the attacks he quickly decided that in order to get away he would have to get out from under the anti-apparation wards surrounding the graveyard. He quickly ran towards the edge of the cemetery but in the process was caught between a number of deatheaters and Voldemort.

Turning to face Voldemort, he cast a shield spell on himself and then turned to face his enemy. After trading a couple of spells with Voldemort and moving out of the way of a few more, he was surprised when the power of the spells he was casting seemed to increase in power. The spells that he was using were no more than he had been taught in five years of attending Hogwarts, however the power of them caused Voldemort to dodge a few that he would not normally have. Finally thinking about a few spells that Moody and Tonks had shown him, he cast an explosion hex which this time caught Voldemort along his right side, making him drop his wand.

Sprinting towards the edge of the cemetery, the deatheaters in disarray over the disarmament of their Lord, he suddenly felt excruciating pain behind his scar as Voldemort attacked him from within his own mind. Fallen to his knees was not one of his objectives at this point and his momentum carried him forward until his face was touching the ground.

He could feel Voldemort stripping away his fragile mental barriers as the attack continued until at last there was nothing left but pain. He could see the deatheaters approaching along with Voldemort but at that moment he could do nothing about their presence. It was only when Voldemort instructed his followers the remove their masks so that he could see them when he was about to die that he truly felt anger. Snape stood prominently at the front of the deatheaters a smile on his face a mile wide.

Snape, who was supposed to be working for the Order was taking pleasure in the pain and discomfort of a school boy. The anger that passed through Harry was immense. Anger at having Dumbledore telling him that Professor Snape was working for the Order, his classes where all he would do was berate him and spoil his potions deliberately. His poisonous voice insulting him and his parents at every opportunity, this all flowed through his mind and with that he found the strength to fight back and attempt to push Voldemort from his mind.

Voldemort was surprised when he saw the glow in Harry's eyes, they seemed to be lit from behind, such was the intensity of the glare that Harry was sending. He could feel Harry's mind pushing his mental attack back through his link, he could see the energy pulsing along the link.

The power that Harry was experiencing, due to the combination of the spells from the attack earlier enabled Harry to push Voldemort from his mind. However, because of the increased power he not only pushed Voldemort out of his mind but was stuck, intermingled with Voldemort's own magic, he found himself being sucked along the link and suddenly found himself within Voldemort's own mind.

He could see images that he would rather not have seen, sights and sounds of the dead and dying. Images of torture and of dark rituals performed by Voldemort, his need for immortality, his need for absolute dominance. He could see Voldemort fears. In this mental connection, he suddenly understood everything Voldemort had, the spells, the power, the feeling of triumph at destroying others, casting of spells that only could be achieved through dark means, these were all Harry's. He understood them all. He suddenly felt Voldemort's power flow through his veins and understood, this was the power the dark lord knew not. This was how it was to end with Voldemort in effect teaching Harry all of what he knew.

Who would have thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would suddenly understand the dark arts so well?

From external appearances, the deatheaters watched as Harry fell to the ground, clutching at his scar, they watched as their master came to stand in front of the Boy-Who-Lived. They could see the triumph in their masters eyes as his gaze bore down upon the _prophecy child. _They felt through their link their master's pleasure at this moment when it would end with the destruction of the light's saviour.

What they were not expecting was their Lord and Master to fall to his knees and a visible shield snap into place between him and the Boy-Who-Lived. They could see their master's face contort as it appeared that he was suffering agonizing pain. As one they cast their spells at the shield trying to break through to get their master back from what ever he was experiencing.

In the midst of this confusion, both Harry and Voldemort managed to stand and suddenly stood facing one another. Harry had seen Snape's betrayal of the Order, the deception that convinced Dumbledore that he had turned, his foretelling of the prophecy to Voldemort, which had lead to the deaths of his parents.

Harry stood facing Voldemort, he could feel the deatheaters spells splashing harmlessly against the shield that he had created, lucky no one had fired a killing curse yet, probably afraid that the effect could injury their master.

Harry stood proud, if he was to die then he would do so like a man. He could feel the deatheaters pause in their attack and quickly glanced at them, noting where they were in relation to himself. He could feel Voldemort regaining his confidence when all of a suddenly Voldemort launched an impressive onslaught that caught Harry unawares. Finding himself retreating once again, his fears mounted until he could go no further, his back against the stone structure of a tombstone.

It was the sneer on Snape's face that did it once again, he could clearly see him throwing curses at the shield and Harry anger came to the surface, first he would have to make it out of this fight in one piece then he would take care of Snape.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry decided that in order to survive this, to make a stand another day he would have to take the fight to Voldemort, no longer would he hide behind the presence of Dumbledore or the Order, he had got himself into this mess, he would get himself out of it.

He knew that he was not confident in using the killing curse and so stuck with the more familiar ones, currently on offer at Hogwarts. An explosion hex was fired, followed by an cutting hex, this was quickly followed by a blinding curse and a bone removal hex, one that Lockhart had used on him.

This caught Voldemort off guard, not from the combination of the curses, as these were only fifth year and below, but from the sheer power behind them, it knocked Voldemort's shield apart and he was suddenly finding himself on the defensive as he ducked and dodged around the graveyard trying to reclaim his position in the fight. It was during one of these encounters that Harry got in a lucky shot and caused the bones in Voldemort's arm to disappear.

Under normal circumstance's this would have been extremely funny as Voldemort's arm appeared to be a skin encased floppy rubber tube waggling around inside his dark cloak. Unfortunately for Voldemort this meant that he could no longer hold his wand and it dropped to the floor, sensing an opportunity Harry quickly '_Accioed_' Voldemort's wand straight into his own hand..

Quickly transferring Voldemort's wand to his other hand he found the power similar to his own wand, not too different and with the knowledge that he had picked, from his earlier mental encounter with Voldemort, found that he could use both wands at the same time.

Thinking about it later, Harry had laughed at the situation, he threw both of his hands in the air above his head, each wand tip pointing directly at Voldemort. His anger at Voldemort for sending him another false vision and his anger at Snape for trying to curse him had brought forth something that Harry had never felt before – Vengeance.

Vengeance for the loss of his childhood. The loss of his parents, Sirius, Cedric, countless others. Finally his eyes glowing he threw two curses straight at Voldemort, an '_entrail expelling curse_' and an 'I_ncendio_'. Who ever could say they were unaffected would not be telling the truth. The combination of the spells and the power behind them was testament to that. Voldemort not standing a chance without his wand was hit directly by both curses. The first thing that attracted attention was the fact that Voldemort was screaming, this was unusual in the extreme. The second fact was that Voldemort's abdomen burst open spilling his entrails over the dirt-covered ground in the cemetery. Voldemort like anyone else tried to catch them as they were spilling from his body, they were still attached internally and then what happened next, no one would ever forget, the second curse from Harry struck, immediately igniting Voldemort entrails and turning them to ash before his very eyes.

Harry only briefly noticed the effects of his spells and pushing down the rising bile in his throat, threw a cutting hex straight at Voldemort's exposed neck, the curse catching the side and splitting open the jugular and windpipe. The noise was incredible, a sort of gurgling and rasping at the same time.

The deatheaters looked at the effects of the spells, they saw their master drop his wand that was quickly summoned by Harry, they saw Harry raise both wands above his head and then fire to curses from them, both hit. The pain in their arms was unbearable as the life force of their master spilled out onto the ground, then Harry threw the cutting curse and the blood from Voldemort flew everywhere covering the tombstones and themselves with equal vigour. As the last of the blood left Voldemort his death brought move pain to them as they collapsed onto the ground unconscious, the only signs of them being alive was the movement and twitching as they clutched at their arms in response to the dark magic rippling through them.

It was at this point that Harry really discovered how effected he was, he had been hit with various spells, curios, bone splintering hexes, his body was covered in his own blood from the curses that he had taken. Walking towards Voldemort he stumbled a few times until he reached the black form that was Voldemort. How could this man have affected his whole life and brought terror to a nation of witches and wizards.

After viewing Voldemort Harry turned round when he heard the familiar pops of wizards apparating into the area, The wards that had been cast to prevent apparation failing after the death of their creator, Voldemort. After turning around to see who was approaching, his leg gave out and he fell to the ground, he could see the Order members coming nearer, their wands drawn. Dumbledore was leading from the front, closely followed by Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, the Weasley's and other members of the Order.

Harry sat on the ground, Voldemort just slightly behind him, the pain in his body was starting to inform him how badly he was injured and he slowly fell backwards, his eyes staring up at the approaching night.

He closed his eyes and he heard the Order getting closer, he could hear the voices and could register who was saying things but he couldn't really communicate at that moment as his body was stating to shut down.

'_Albus, there's Harry'_

'_Is that You-Know-Who?'_

'_Quick someone stun these deatheaters, they will be wanted by the Ministry'_

'_Hey this one is Professor Snape!'_

'_We must take him to Hogwarts before the Ministry Auror's arrive'_

'_Harry, Harry can you hear me?'_

'_Harry, Harry, come on mate, can you hea…………'_

The voices suddenly disappeared from his hearing as he drifted into unconsciousness, he last thoughts were why did Dumbledore want to move Snape to Hogwarts – he was a deatheater, he attacked me, why?, why?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**St. Mungo's – after Harry awoke**

It was only once Harry was awake in the hospital that he thought about his last thoughts from the battle, Why did Dumbledore want to save Snape from the Ministry's Aurors, why was he so concerned about his potions teacher.

During the course of the next few days, all manner of people came to see him, Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, Remus Lupin, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly and Arthur.

It was only when Professor Snape entered his room that Harry finally got his first thoughts on why Dumbledore had wanted to remove him from the scene of the battle. He caught flashes of memory from Snape about Obliviating him after various meeting with Dumbledore, snatches of conversations with Snape, Ron & Hermione all present with Dumbledore. At first Harry couldn't understand what he was seeing, did Dumbledore want that much control over his life?

During the following days, Harry understood what he had gleaned from Voldemort's mind, although there was much that he'd rather he didn't understand. What he did understand was the fact that everyone could have their mind read, you just needed to know how to look. You didn't have to '_probe_' the mind with yours, you could, if you wanted use a very subtle method that would work just as well without alerting the other person of what was going on, as long as you didn't _push_ to hard.

Dumbledore wanted full control of Harry, not only of his mind and body, his future and his long term goals, but his power, influence and fortune from the Potter reserves held at Gringots. His power and influence in the Wizengamot with the seats from the Potter and Black heirs, his influence in using the boy-who-lived name in order to push things through.

Once Harry had gleaned the small amount from Snape, without attracting any attention at all, he tried on both Ron and Hermione, hoping against hope that they would not have anything to do with Dumbledore or Snape, however like the rest of the wizarding world they seemed to be influenced just as much as everybody else. Ron was jealous of Harry, the money, his flying skills with a broom was just the icing on the cake for Ron.

Hermione didn't want anyone to supersede her in her academic skills and Harry although not academic in nature was close to rivalling her. Although she was more influenced to the fact that if Harry did defeat Voldemort then he could, theoretically, get any job that he wanted and she thought that he should be made to work for it, not just be given it on a silver plate like some Malfoy.

To say Harry was disappointed in his mentors and friends did nothing for his temperament. Why did everyone want something from him, he was willing to give anybody anything that they asked and yet they were treating him like dirt, like he was something to be used once and discarded, like a dirty rag.

Placing him with the Dursley's was the fault of Dumbledore and McGonagall, she had watched the Dursley's for the entire day and did nothing to prevent Dumbledore placing him with them. Ten years of hell he suffered because of that decision. Ron and Hermione's jealously was the finally straw that broke the camels back, even Ginny's infatuation was one borne out of financial gain, if she married a Potter then she would be made for life and not have to settle for second best any longer, financial gain was her motive not love. To Harry she was willing to sell herself to get what she wanted. Was there no limit?

The Ministry was no better and the Press, well the press needed sorting out lock, stock and barrel. The Ministry was so corrupt it could even clean up it act if it outsourced all of it cleaning contracts to the house elves. The Minister was the most corrupt of them all and he led the government and hung on Dumbledore's every word. They had called him irresponsible, deranged and suggested that he had made everything up.

He was ridiculed every where he went, people laughed at him. That reporter, Rita Skeeter had made it her life mission to make up as much stuff about him as she could and no one, but no one had tried to stop her. Even in the muggle world you could get the press off your back with a court injunction, however because the courts were controlled by the Ministry, that was a lost cause in the magical world.

Of the friends that he thought that he could call friends, he realised that they were more passing acquaintances than friends, Dean, Neville, Luna, Lavender and others were nearly all from Gryffindor. He only saw them during the school year, no one wrote to him during the holidays or could that be Dumbledore preventing his mail from arriving, he had done it once so why not continue to do it.

He decision was made, to hell with the Ministry, to hell with his friends, the Order, the Aurors, his Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape. If they treated him as an attention seeking psychopath then he would give them one!

The nice guy that would follow the rules, never start a fight unless picked on first would be gone. Harry had once seen a sign on a farmer's gate, when out once with the Dursley's, '_Trespassers will be shot, Survivors will be shot again_'. Thinking about it, he would follow this advice and treat everyone with the contempt that they deserved, he would follow the advice once seen on the gate. He would '_Stun first, Stun again for good measure, then stun again just for the hell of it_'. Why should he put up with the wizarding world and its apparent inhuman ways in which it had treated him.

And with that, Harry left St. Mungo's Hospital, went to Grimmauld Place, changed the wards to his own, he would not allow Dumbledore or his Order to use his house ever again. He searched out the _blackest_ of black books from the 'Black' library. His knowledge gained from Voldemort spurred him on and it was easy to learn from the 'Black' books with his already gained knowledge from Voldemort.

He first course of action was to remove the already marked deatheaters from Azkaban. Harry knew that they would be forgiven by Fudge and his corrupt government. The Minister, although not a deatheater, had his pockets lined by the supporters of the Dark Lord for some considerable time now. He would not be able to help himself, not with what he had already received from the various 'pure-blood' families. He was already three quarters down the wrong path and he would not know how to turn away from the path that he had walked along for so long.

With that Harry had descended on Azkaban…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Months Later.**

The Boy-Who-Lived, was still nowhere to be found, countless times the Order and the Ministry had heard of Harry Potter wandering around various cities, but when they arrived there was no sign of him.

The marked deatheaters and supporters of the late Lord Voldemort continued to be found in the most gruesome of places and positions, all with one apparent fact – they had no magic, they were less than squibs. They could not see, feel or even touch magic, they could not participate in anything magical. Professor Snape was found tied between two trees in the forbidden forest, covered in every kind of potion imaginable, a look of shear terror etched into his face.

The Ministry of Magic and the Minister went from bumbling around to totally floundering in a few short months, there was no mention of who was attacking the pure bloods, the supporters of Voldemort. Attacks continued on a weekly basis, every time they thought it had ended another body would turn up, no calling card, no warning, nothing.

The Order of the Phoenix still resumed their vigilance because of this new threat, their only conclusion, as distasteful as it sounds was that one Harry James Potter was ridding the wizarding world of the deatheaters that had not been prosecuted by the Ministry. The taste was a bitter pill that they had to swallow.

It was only a few months later that a letter showed up at Hogwarts, Headmasters office, that they had their darkest fears confirmed.

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Order of the Phoenix – Headquarters (Relocated)_

_Dear Albus,_

_It is with regret that I have had to write this letter to your and you colleagues._

_I no longer feel that I can attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see I have finally discovered the truth about myself and others. _

_By placing me with an unloving family and after witnessing various actions from certain people it has become apparent that I can no longer tolerate the wizarding world. _

_You will of course have noticed that I refuse to be found and can continue to hide in plain sight without anybody ever finding me – so don't go looking._

_It must be amusing to find so many of the witches and wizards that were once part of Wizarding Society to have disappeared, well there is no surprise there – I removed them!_

_You refused to do anything about them and place them in Azkaban where they truly belong, however you sat back and watched them tear the wizarding world apart from the inside. You are the sole person responsible for this. You have allowed the 'Pure-blood' status to exist for too long and now I find myself removing that boundary. _

_Would the half-bloods or muggle borns be given a chance to work at the ministry, why are only pure-bloods allowed seats in the Wizengamot, numerous questions that are now only becoming apparent are being answered. _

_It is time for change. Tom Riddle – aka Lord Voldemort had the right idea, but he did have the for-thought to look at all the alternatives, he only thought of killing and inflicting terror. How am I different I hear you cry? – well I have killed no one, apart from Tom Riddle, I have only removed their magic, turned them into squibs. They now can not operate within wizarding society, they are cursed to forever remain ignorant – where they belong._

_It is time for a change – one which if necessary I will force through, how? If it comes to it I will remove the magic from every witch and wizard in Great Britain. I have the power to see this happen, as much I don't wish for it._

_You as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot have the authority to enforce these changes through – I expect it to happen. You have the opportunity to make these changes – I suggest that you do and quickly._

_Professor you made me what I am today, much like Tom Riddle. You forced me into an abusive household, you kept me from my friends during the summers, I was forced into situations that I had no right to be in (Tri-wizard Tournament) in each of these cases and these are but a few, you could have changed everything – but you did not. I was to be used and thrown away after you had finished with me. Well that ends now!_

_I will have disappeared from Wizarding society, I will still know what goes on and if there is no change then I will return._

_If nothing has changed then you will receive my full wrath, starting with the Ministry, then with Hogwarts and then the rest of the population. I hope that it doesn't come to this – but I can not longer sit back and watch the prejudice that I see all around. – It will change._

_I will see you in one year._

_HJ Potter._

To say that the silence was deafening with the Headmaster office would have been an understatement, order members sat around their mouths hanging opening as if they had been stunned. After the letter had been read it finally dawned on people as to who was carrying out these attacks, who was behind the disappearance of magic. It was one Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, the saviour of the wizarding world.

It was only when one voice broke through the silence did everyone suddenly want to have their say.

"Oh Shit!" came the voice from Ron Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked all of his one hundred and fifty years. He stared out at the sea of faces within his office.

"Well, we appear to have generated another problem for ourselves".

End.

* * *

Please leave a review - if you liked it or not. 

Thanks


End file.
